


Trust the Process

by ifreet



Category: Black Books, Good Omens
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, music ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanzenhanzai gave me Aziraphale/Bernard Black, and shuffle gave me Plid's Trust the Process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust the Process

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanzenhanzai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzenhanzai/gifts).



"Well, it's all part of the plan, you see."

Bernard's face squinched up in thought. "Really, no."

"Exactly," Aziraphale replied. "It's ineffable."

Bernard made an imperious snapping gesture which the angel interpreted as a demand for more wine. Which was one of the better ways of dealing with the ineffable. He poured them both another glass. The human downed his like a shot. "Okay, but the thing is... The thing of it is..."

Aziraphale leaned in. Probably it was an argument he'd heard before -- or made before to Crowley, but that was neither here nor there -- but Bernard had a unique way of putting things.

"Fuck it," Bernard said. "Let's open another bottle."


End file.
